


Formidable

by Sekoj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Cynical, Dark Humor, Death, Difficult Decisions, Eren is fucked up, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hard to follow, Hate, Heavy Angst, Hope, Inappropriate Humor, Intense, Lust, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, One Man Army, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plastic feelings, Poor Life Choices, Sadism, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Some Humor, Vague, War, When I feel like it, basically me trying to be funny, deep, hopefully, horrible past, in friendship, levi is a dick, levi is short lol, like mental hospital fucked up, little to no fluff, no really fucking cynical, okay maybe some, probably not tho, really intense, when shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekoj/pseuds/Sekoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is trying to save mankind and humanity (yes they are different things) but it turns out fighting the one man army that has sinfully grey eyes is harder than he expected it to be. And for almost a whole minute Eren thought he was fighting for himself and not for some shitty commanding officer that had stupid blonde plastic girls hanging off there every word.</p><p>or<br/>AU where Eren should be in a mental hospital and Levi tries to be invisible by making the exact opposite statement, fucking hypocrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When all you see is Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Get a cup of tea or whatever you like sit back and enjoy the mess of words i manage to fat out on my kea-bored, oh and smile because no matter how shitty the world is smiling is fun.  
> -seko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is making everyone depressed by being happy c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly prologue that is badly written and kinda stupid to capture your attention   
> enjoy c;

that moment when you look around and you feel like your in a completely miserable mood but have no explanation of why.

 

Well Eren was proudly / _almost two proudly/_  sporting that feeling and making sure everyone knew about it. Except his condition was slightly more troubling as the boy clearly knew what was wrong, and it only slightly had to do with a suspiciously quiet blonde sitting across from him. In an even more suspicious new uniform. Most of the time Eren wouldn't pay mind to the people who got promoted but the fact that Armin did before him hit a cord close to home. Mikasa sensing her surrogate brothers distress and obvious discomfort in the situation slipped into casual conversation letting the people who were worried for the glaring boys mental heath / _to be fair he did look like he hated food/_ distract themselves into the pointless conversation people at a lunch table were meant to have. 

 

"So let me get this straight, your a first class private because you helped Hanji run  _tests_?" "Yeah." "And commander Smith is announcing war tomorrow?." "Yes.." "Like tomorrow tomorrow." "Yes Eren." "But tomorrow is steak night" Armin rolled his eyes and looked down to his cooling food impatiently shoving forkfuls of mashed potatoes and pepper down his thought. The pour younger boy was trying to stop answering the same questions over again by preoccupying his time with too-hot food. 

 

Eren continued to look clueless though everyone at the table saw him out of the corners of there eyes. "Eren we did know that war was coming were you completely oblivious to the last couple of days?" The boy with green eyes looked up and scrawled at Jean. 

 

"I honestly just thought that we were training more because lazy people suddenly had a motive, I didn't really care what the motive was." Mikasa rolled her eyes and sent a pointed look towards Eren "this is no joke. We are going to war Eren" she spoke simply not letting her words get two detailed, in order to give off her un-caring look. The older sibling saw the fear in her eyes as she pulled on her 'calm and collected face' though as she failed to truly hide her emotions from him every time. 

 

"its war against one man Mika, we've only heard stories on how he's killed armys at once. And even if he has those army's haven't had me in it." Eren looked at all the people around the table not pleased with what he saw / _mostly concerned faces_ / and got up. "Don't worry too much guys this is what we've been training for." Was what he said before getting up. 

 

"Does this mean I can eat your food?" Sasha asked shamelessly already reaching for it Eren rolled his eyes before nodding and properly walking away, the young man ended up at his room the bunk beds hugging the walls in a OCD way. He sighed and jumped down on his bed playing out scenarios on how he would defeat the one person who had corrupted humanity and killed so many of mankind. 

 

Erens eyes closed as he thought about ripping the eyes out of a man with a fuzzy face the cries of pain made the young soldier cynically smile, as he continued to dream about the tragic death and being the savior of all things. One man? Eren could take one man on no problem, he didn't see what the big deal was with everyone.

 

* * *

 

In the morning the cabin woke in a haze preparing themselves for another days harsh training and almost like the room was in sink everyone looked up from there uniforms and found remembering that today was the day that most of them died. Eren however cheerfully continued to dress himself and walked out of the room with a bright smile on his face, everyone in the room looked at him with sad eyes not wanting to ruin the mood of the happy boy with words that would only sound stupid and desperate. 

 

The difference between Eren and every other person in the rooms was the fact that the green eyes held content something you would only expect Eren to have before going to full-blown war. Jean wasn't so envious as he was mad, letting that be very clear as he accused Eren to be sick in the head. And hey Eren knew Jean was probably right, I mean who fell asleep happily dreaming about ripping someone's eyes out. The boy wasn't stupid he knew it was wrong but he decided not to dwell on it, he'd be dead soon anyway he reasoned with himself. 

 

Breakfast came to early the soldiers lost most if not all there appetite so the stands were left with food waiting to be taken. Everyone saw this as the lowest form of giving up and Eren being the cynical shit he is couldn't blame them. Hell everyone in the front lines had almost no chance of surviving Mikasa had promised to keep her younger sibling safe but because Armin being the smart one wasn't on the front lines. He had the safety net of hundreds of barely trained soldiers. Witch when he thought about it wasn't that reassuring. Damn he had to cheer up he was about to accomplish something he dreamed of today he offered his sister a smile and sat down. 

 

Who knows maybe he could cheer the stupid people he trained with, up. Let them see that dyeing wasn't all bad when this battle would be the last. 

 


	2. White and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People die and Eren's okay with that.
> 
> also Eren should really see a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is meant to be fast passed and all that  
> because you know its better to have levi sooner than later c;  
> I would have been more descriptive of the fight but i've decided that can come later.  
> There will be ton's more battles i can write about so this one isn't a biggy.  
> enjoy people c: and remember this is just the start of what i have planned  
> if its a bit vague atm then i'm succeeding 
> 
> have a cup of tea or whatever you like, sit back and enjoy the mess of words i wrote down while partly intoxicated c;

Breakfast wasn't as bad as the squad had thought it to be, but then again they all were expecting some kind of explosive to be planted in their food so not much was actually eaten. The sadistic way in witch  _humanity's strongest_ worked was with the element of surprise, sure that sounds cleshe and takky but he was only one man. There are only so many ways you can take out army's of people. And let's just say that Eren suspected that the man liked the easy way out. 

Hell  _humanity's strongest_ took out the first defending squad against his terrorism without even looking at them. Now no one knows exactly why squad 008 'Wall Maria' was after the veteran, but the government had said that it was an act of offence witch later read to terrorism and then the story's looped out of control so when you hear why everyone is angry at one man. Instead of saying 'because he blew up a building' or 'he stole money from a bank' you hear 'because he disrespected us.' 

And Eren, well he wasn't as blind as the rest of the army claimed to be with each time they sullied a really awkward fist over your heart and one directly behind you back, because Eren knew that what the Government and Commanding officers fed them were mostly lies. Partly because the story changed all the time  _they always claimed that it was because they had different views_  and partly because no one looked into anything. The way the brunette saw it all it took was one blind follower to gather friends and boom, you have yourself an army at your disposal chasing down one man who wasn't even proven to be a threat.

Okay maybe he was proven to be a threat, only because he fought back with _everything_ Humanity's strongest wasn't someone you would wan't to get into an argument with, and any man in his right mind would tell that by the layers of dead bodies the man left everywhere he went. Like a sadistic trail edging anyone that wanted a go on, like the man felt it was hilarious that anyone even thought about beating him. But Eren had made a promise to himself and to his mother, maybe not verbally but there was agreement in her eyes. And Eren couldn't mistake it for anything but a promise.

Mikasa looked from the corner of her eye at her adopted sibling she smiled fondly when he sat down with a full tray of food, Sasha was the only other one forcing forkful after forkful down her thought. The rest of the table just looked at her and felt sick, their plates hardly touched.

"So Eren, are you still smiling like the sadist creep you are?" Jean decided to pitch in not letting his last day on earth be without annoying the green eye'd boy.

"Maybe i am Jean if your eyes weren't so far apart you'd probably see that." Eren shot back having exactly the same feeling about his constant bickering with Jean they couldn't friends with it or without it. It was a messed up way of reassuring each other that they were cool with each other because neither of them were grown up enough to just admit that they were friends and say 'sorry for being a dick Eren' 'i'm sorry too Jean'. And the people that sat with them were painfully aware that's what was going on.

"You really should be in a mental hospital man. Being happy about dyeing is some grade A crazy"

"And your opinion matters so much to me!. How come you never mentioned this before Jean i would have _immediately_ gotten help." Eren dragged out the word immediately as long as he seemed fit and even waved his hands about in crazed gestures to get his point across.

" _wow_ i didn't know my words mattered that much to you Eren, damn you must really have a crush on me. Who was it i owe money too?" With that comment the table rolled there eyes in synced annoyance and continued with as-normal-as-possible conversation, they were just about to risk there lives for people they didn't even like. But for some reason the subject of there pending death was wordlessly spoken as off limits, and it seemed that Eren and his friends were okay with keeping the news on a down-low. Even though the group tried to keep the conversation happy Sergeant Smith walked into the cafeteria with a certain happy glow, Eren respected the enthusiasm of the head officer but still hated him anyway. If the green eyed boy was going to die he was going down with his grudges, because that's just the right way to die.

"Okay kids! its time to get your game on, don't die to hard" Hange walked out behind Sargent Smith and smiled with an intensity that you would only see in mental hospitals, or on Eren.

"Do we  _have_ to  _mom_ " some random shouted out from the crowd nervous laughter followed the comment witch only made the Specialist smile wider.

"Don't worry my lovely's you will die for a good cause, and don't let the angry French man get to you that much he's not _that_ special." Was what she said with a mischievous wink before disappearing again, if you even blinked she would be gone it was wondrous how that women worked.

"Okay soldiers get in the trucks we will be at the sight within hours, the apposing side is prepared for us so try to get in as stealthily as possible." A echo of 'yes sir' later the squad was getting in line standing at attention, and cleanly exiting the cafeteria friends hugged friends before finding there place in the line formation. Lovers drying there tears as they walked away from each other.   

Eren frowned as Mikasa sent a sad look over to Jean who was walking to his mini-group of soldiers near the back, Marco tight on his heels. Eren was sure if it was aloud they would be holding onto one another for dear life. Mikasa was still shaken up about that unclaimed discovery and was in doubt as much as the next guy, but anyone was blind if they couldn't see the way the looked at one another. And the sexual tension during training was enough to drive Eren mad sometimes he just wanted to two to get it over with and kiss already.

The girl with the red scarf was what Eren thought of Mikasa right now. When he first met her, scared and hurt and confused. Sure Jean had been leading her on like a dick for a while commenting on how beautiful she was, but it was to obvious that he only really liked one person. And that person wasn't her. Eren held her hand and dragged her into the sub-division they shared purely by luck, or maybe his adopted sister gave the roll call a hard time before he announced there groups, that would always be a mystery. The scared girl followed Eren desperately trying to give her brother a look to just let her go and morn, but he had other ideas for her. After all it was about time Eren started protecting Mikasa instead of the younger one always having to deal with his shit.

Even if Mikasa was younger Eren felt that nightly nine per cent of the time she was the more mature and clear headed one, sometimes that fact pissed him off but over time he had come to accept that he was just the worse out of the two. By the time Eren opened his eyes again leaving his thought world he was already on his designated car he saw the faces of happy people as he drove passed them, the back of the truck being the only spot to view the outside world. The human scum around him were only happy because they were fighting though, if it were any other day and Eren was out of uniform the people would send cold stares his way, women immediately covering up and making themselves scarce. 

He was going to war, and he was probably going to die without even seeing his opponent, and hell even if he was to see the 'Angry french man' he wouldn't live to tell anyone just how angry or french he is. Something struck in Eren as he thought that, how did Hange even know that the guy was french, i mean sure it could be an assumption but why would you announce that? unless she had evidence to back it up. But that would mean that the Government knew who  _Humanity's strongest_ was. But then why go to war against the dude. Eren shivered his mind going to far into things that shouldn't need to be assessed

"Mika, did Hange say that Humanity's strongest was french or was i hearing things..?" The girl rolled her eyes at her brothers hushed comment

"No Eren, Hange did say that he was french yes, and we know that too. The guy was in the military remember? they _do_ have some files on him."

"then why do we need to make war against him? these people know who he is can't they just send some special ops against him. I mean surely this guy has killed enough people for it to finally be serious?"

"They tried that Eren, The Government failed and made him angry so they declared war" Eren furrowed his eyebrows at her comment.

"I thought the reason they declared war was because he is a Terrorist?" Mikasa seemed to go into thought after that and the conversation was dropped, much to Eren's disappointment. people were leaning in trying to hear what they were saying not having enough guts to start a conversation themselves. 

The rest of the bumpy car ride was silent aside from the occasional silent sob, no-one bothered to look who it came from out of respect, they were all on the verge of tears on there own anyway. Its not like the one crying out-loud was any weaker. Eren did however look around to look at his team-mates faces for one last time, Sasha and Connie weren't there but he knew that they were probably making terrible death jokes and aggravating Jean in another truck. The people that were in with them though looked familiar only from the small drills they played though together. Training wasn't done in sub-squads but only so many people could fit in one truck.

Eren nodded when he noticed Reiner and Bertolt looking around too, they were good fighters and even better friends, even if Eren only spoke to them on occasion he appreciated that they were there to protect him and humanity. Annie was also sitting with them, out of place it would seem to the naked eye sitting next to two very big guys, but she could defiantly take them both out without even lifting a finger if she ever wanted to. The two other women sitting down were Ymir and Historia there was no secret there, they were obviously out for one another, there relationship wasn't shouted out or even kept secret. The two complemented one another as human beings and Eren was going to miss the was they not-so-subtly looked at each other.

He then went on to noticed Mikasa her eyes glazed over and almost un-readable but the anxiety was washing out of her in a way only Eren could notice. She was worried about Armin and Jean and Marco. She was scared of dyeing and she was scared of losing Eren. But her brother said nothing and let his sister keep her rock hard face on not even flinching when the truck dropped into a hole or bumped over a big rock. We were training for this and that's all she needed to convince herself that she could protect everyone, no matter how unreasonable that statement was. 

When they arrived the army looked dumbly at the empty building, the trucks parked in a tight semi-circle around the structure. it was almost like a bad cop show and Eren found it hard to believe that the military had turned into such shit that they were having a war in an abandoned building. Because lets face it when anyone thinks about war they think about a big open landscape with big old-fashioned cannons on each side and a bunch of miniature french men killing each other in the middle, okay maybe that is a bit two precise of a general thought humans have. But no-one in the olden days would have predicted that a war would take place in an abandoned motel that stood about 6 story's high with a bunch of under-trained barely adults who were fighting one man to give the world peace was going to happen.

Pour old bastards would have probably laughed in Erens face if they saw him cowering behind an army truck hiding from a building that had about as much life in it as a garbage dump. Witch was probably a few rats and bugs. However stupid they may have looked half of them knew they were already dead and the other half were just being hopeful. Armin shouted orders for anyone inside to hear and then sent hushed orders around to the elite squads. The more and more this thing played out the more and more Eren suspected it to be some lame Agent heist against a hacker that broke the presidents computer or something. 

"All forces circle the building and slowly make your way up!" Armin shouted and 70% of the army ran head fist (in some senses literary) into the empty or maybe empty building, Smith said that Humanity's strongest knew we were coming so why the hell would he still be in the damn premises. Back to the whole tempting idiots to try him thing, this angry french man had some fucking nerve, dangling himself in front of the enemy. Well technically they were the good guys, that's what Eren tried to convince himself with.

The boy almost missed his squads Que, Mikasa having to hold his sleeve and pull him along as Annie lead on without them. Sure they caught up but his hopes of being the one to defeat humanity's strongest dropped down a notch. Eren split from the group at the last minute by smoke, lots of it too. The boy couldn't see three meters in front of him and hell was that annoying for the matured child.

Mikasa held back the urge to call out for her brother by swallowing the shout down her spit heavy against her as she finally let fear show on her face. No one could see her so whats the point in keeping up with the facade. All to suddenly was someone grabbing the black heard girl tugging her behind a wall where the smoke wasn't thick the young woman looked around seeing the faces of her sub-division there faces struck with as much fear as her's but something pinged in Mikasa's mind like a obnoxiously loud bell when she didn't see bright green eyes looking back at her. The girl in the red scarf returned again as the woman feel to her knees and let out a whimper not trusting herself with any other noise as all the others realized that Eren was missing.

Ymir taking it upon herself not to lose another teammate piked up Mikasa by the girls arm, and ran. Her other hand firmly gripping the small hand that belonged to no one but Historia. And in that moment of the frantic rushing and the heavy sound of steps on wood that was grotty and un-polished, Mikasa heard the first scream followed by many others. Gunshots were soon to follow ringing in her ears along with the loud ping of discomfort. The situation finally dawning on her. The war had already started and it wasn't about to stop, lives have already been lost and they weren't about to stop counting the death toll. Eren was gone and Mikasa had failed to protect everyone. 

She screamed with the dead her voice hardly even recognized in the chorus of pain and loss. But her team looked at her with sad eyes pity coupling with fear. 

Eren heard the scream one distinctly Mikasa's but he was lost in the fogy smoke and he started to feel dizzy, maybe breathing the stuff in wasn't his greatest idea but he could only hold his breath for so long. The boy staggered and bumped into a wall he lifted his hand up to touch his head before he could processes the wall move and grab his wrist. Only then did green eyes meet grey and in that second Eren knew that the man starring back at him wasn't apart of squad 081 and then it clicked. Humanity's strongest looked up at the green eyes of his victim a smug smirk on his face sure the smoke would have made the kid feel dizzy but its really taking him this long to figure out who the fuck he is? If the man with grey eyes was being honest with himself here, he would say that the act of stupidity in front of him was simply adorable and fucking hilarious.

The man looked at the kids shoulders, his rank wasn't one to fawn over and the kid probably wasn't important in the operation. So why did he have a strange urge to scoop the brat up and take him hostage, maybe use him as a body shield as he slipped past the gun fire. The stupid squadron of soldiers were shooting at themselves because of how scared they were. The man didn't even have to lift a damn finger.

"I-I-I Your- wait. what?" Eren stupidly spoke as he looked down at Humanity's strongest damn if the man wasn't short then Eren didn't know what was. But the boy mentally cursed himself for mumbling and sounding like a complete idiot. He had literally been dreaming about tearing this man's eyes out and yet here he was standing in a awkward position no _being held_  in an awkward position by the man he had been trained to hate. 

"Hey kid. Don't hurt yourself, you look like your constipated." The man looked up at The boy with green eyes, Eren hated the smug look on the mans face somewhat because of the fact that he looked so good in it.

"I am not constipated!" Eren shot back and it took everything in Humanity's strongest not to break out in laughter at the look on the kids face when he realised what he had said.

"Okay, whatever you say brat. come with me." Eren then looked confused (and even more constipated) and the man rolled his eyes

"would you rather i rip out your liver and let you bleed to death?" The guy asked seriously and with those words Eren obliged to the one-man-army's command following him like a lost confused (and still constipated) puppy. Humanity's strongest didn't complain to the sudden lack-of conversation at all. 

They slipped past the gun fire the soldiers still shooting at anything that moved, uniform or not. Eren felt a little uncomfortable as the short man used him as a body shield but expected nothing less. When they got outside grey eyes narrowed at the vehicles and Eren got the hint. slowly walking towards one of the trucks not drawing attention to them as the shorty hid behind Eren, The young soldier noticed Armin's car and stopped. 

"The leaders and higher-upps are in that car over there sir, they'll realize somethings up if i keep walking this way." the short man let out a noise of consideration and steered Eren in a different direction this time walking next to instead of behind the taller male. Grey eyes curiously looked up at dulled clouded green ones, sure the man would have figured that out on his own not five more steps away but the boy basically helped the criminal escape, and that wasn't just some kidnappers copping psychology as Eren would later claim it to be. 

They got to an empty vehicle and buzzed in Armin without Humanity's strongest permission.

"Hey Arm, Mika is hurt and the rest of our squad is missing i got her back to a car but we need to leave its hell in there everyone is shooting at each other." Eren easily faked panic letting some real facts slip into his fake story.

"Okay Eren get out of there i'll see you back at base." Grey eyes narrowed at how easy that was and almost hit the kid for doing something without his orders, the little shit was still the prisoner here.

"Brat let me drive."

"So you can drive us off a clif? no way. Where do you wan't me to take you Humanity's strongest." grey eyes narrowed.

"Levi"

"huh?"

"Call me Levi."

"oh- uh okay?"

"And just drive straight i'll tell you when to turn." Eren put his foot down on the exhaust exiting the scene in 'false' hysterics, fallowing Humanity's strongest directions without a second thought as to where they might lead. All thoughts of killing the man sitting next to him wiped from his mind like some weird vo-do spell. And along with the fantasies of blood went Eren's regard for who could be still dyeing in the building behind them.

 

And Eren hadn't felt more sane or insane in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is my newly adopted habit,  
> updates will probably be slow and i may lose motivation to do this
> 
> support is appreciated guys  
> and thanks for reading you lovely people


End file.
